diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic
Intergalactic is a real life 1998 song that was heard in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Film. During the mothers day event, this song started playing. Rowley and his mother immediately recognize the song, and started dancing, making everyone else join except Greg due to being jealous. Lyrics Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension Well, now, don't you tell me to smile You stick around I'll make it worth your while My number's beyond what you can dial Maybe it's because we're so versatile Style, profile, I said It always brings me back when I hear, "ooh, child!" From The Hudson River out to the Nile I run the marathon to the very last mile Well, if you battle me I feel reviled People always sayin' my style is wild You've got gall, you've got guile Step to me I'm a rap-o-phile If you want to battle you're in denial Comin' from Uranus to check my style Go ahead, put my rhymes on trial Cast you off into exile Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Jazz and A.W.O.L, that's our team Step inside the party, disrupt the whole scene When it comes to beats, well, I'm a fiend I like my sugar with coffee and cream Well, I gotta keep it going keep it going full steam Too sweet to be sour to nice to be mean Well, on the tough-guy style I'm not too keen Trying to change the world, I'm going to plot and scheme Mario C. likes to keep it clean Gonna shine like a sunbeam Keep on rappin', 'cause that's my dream Thank Moe Dee for 'Sticking to Themes' Now when it comes to envy y'all is green Jealous of the rhyme and the rhyme routine Another dimension, new galaxy Intergalactic, planetary Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic We're from the family tree of old school hip-hop Kick off your shoes and relax your socks The rhymes are spread just like a pox 'Cause the music is loud like an electric shock I am known to do the wop Also known for the Flintstone Flop Tammy D gets biz on the crops Beastie Boys known to let the beat Mmm, drop! Now when I wrote graffiti my name was Slop If my rap's soup, my beats is stock Step from the table when I start to chop I'm a lumberjack DJ Adrock If you try to knock me you'll get mocked I'll stir fry you in my wok Your knees'll start shakin' and your fingers pop Like a pinch on the neck of Mr. Spock Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Intergalactic, planetary, planetary, intergalactic Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Another dimension, another dimension Category:Songs Category:Real Life Songs